Stranded
by wishesdontlastalways
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are students who go on a field trip as partners. Their plane crashes in a mysterious island filled with mysterious creatures. Will their love be enough to survive? Read to find out! Rated m for gore and lemons SasuNaru !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't or will never ever own Naruto x( boo anyways enjoy! And don't forget to review ;)

"Class settle down on your seat please," Kakashi-sensei says aloud, watching as they did so with his one revealed eye. With a few whines, everyone settles onto their desk, prepared for the day.

"Thank you," He says with a grin, before grabbing a marker. He then wrote the words_ Field trip to Okinawa ask parents/gaurdians! , _which caught everyone's attention, minus the Uchiha. He ignores the awed whispers and continues on lost in his thoughts, his eyes only moving a bit to stare at a certain blonde.

"Kakashi-sensei does that mean we're going on a plane? Naruto asks, making the whole class sigh, minus a Hyuuga and Uchiha.  
"You stupid baka! Of course it does you idiot," Sakura tells him, whacking him hard in the head. Naruto winces, closing his eyes in pain. Sasuke makes fist, eager to beat the girl for hitting the poor guy.

"That's enough Sakura," Kakashi says, glaring at the girl a bit. She stops, winking at Sasuke playfully.

"Anyhow, it's a great opportunity to go so do ask," He says, writing more and more on the board," if you have any questions or concerns, please ask after class."

The rest of the class goes by smoothly, with Sasuke sulking in the corner as he is literally favaged by a few feral fangirls led by Ino and Sakura.

"So Sasuke-kun will you sit with me on the plane?" Sakura asks, making sure to flash her cleavage. Sasuke ignores her, continuing on with his assignment. Ino notices this and moves the paper away, smirking at him.

"Or with me Sasuke-kun?" She questions in a flirty tone. He stares at the two bimbos with blank eyes, before responding.

"I'm sitting with Naruto."

"WHAT?!" Both girls shriek, making their classmates groan in pain. Naruto turns around curiously, wondering what is wrong with them this time.

"Naruto," They growl, making him cower in fear. They run to his desk, throwing his stuff to the floor. Sadly, Kakashi-sensei was busy elsewhere, meaning he was doomed. Sakura punches him roughly on his tan cheek, making him fall off his chair. Ino then pulls at his golden locks, making him release a agitated cry. Sasuke watches this with anger, no longer willing to control himself as he sees the two continue to beat him senseless.

"Stop it!" He shouts, pushing the two girls away. He then helps the bruised guy up, whispering into his ear.  
"Sorry Naruto I told them I'd sit with you."  
The blonde nods, rubbing his bloodied nose. Sasuke walks out the classroom, carrying Naruto to the restroom bridal style.

"I can walk," He mutters, but the raven ignores him until he gently helps him on his feet once there in the restroom. The raven ignores him, only placing him to his feet after a it gently.

"I'm really sorry," Sasuke says sincerely. The blonde merely grins, his eyes glistening.

"It's okay teme!" He states, kissing him on the cheek without really thinking about it. The two boys blush, before Sasuke quickly hugs him.

"I promise I'll protect you Naruto," Sasuke tells him, knowing how cruelly the blonde has been bullied for the longest of time. He smiles again, making Sasuke feel a warmth in his heart. The two then scurry back to class, returning to their assignment in a better mood. The bell goes RING, and all of the students except Sasuke and Naruto race out, eager to talk in the halls.

"Kakashi what do I do since I don't have parents?" Naruto asks, acting as if Sasuke wasn't present to hear this. Sasukes eyes widen a bit at this new information of the blonde.

"So he is like me.. a orphan," He whisper to himself. Kakashi responds quickly, then ushering the two out to read his beloved Icha Icha alone.

"So I'll see you later then?"  
"Yeah Naruto ," Sasuke replies, walking him to his class. He then walks to his own, thinking of his promise with a smart smile. The rest of his day goes by slowly, with him lost in his thoughts of the blonde.

"I will protect you Naruto no matter what."

Well heres my newest story! Hope you guys like it ill add next chapter ASAP please read my other stories xD Thanks! Don't forget to review x3 ~~~~Hilda-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. now enjoy! XD and review dear readers it'll make me update faster so please do thanks :3

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, running to his side eagerly.

"Hey how was your day?" Sasuke asks as the two walk outside their school, greeted by the suns warm rays.

"It was okay I guess I just wanted to see you," Naruto responds with a grin, making Sasuke smirk.

"I would want to see myself too."

"Teme! Don't be so conceited. You obviously missed this!" Naruto states, pressing his body onto him in a playful manner. Sasuke nods, trying to ignore how his heart seems to race as he felt the blonde be against him.

"Well my house is that way, see you tomorrow teme!" Naruto tells him before heading the opposite direction. Sasuke runs after him, holding his hand.

"Wait dobe what's your number so I can text or call you," Sasuke says, making Naruto red.

"Oh.. um it's 703-210-6084" Naruto tells him with a shy smile. Sasuke nods before waving good bye, eager to text the radiant blonde.

"Itachi I'm home," Sasuke declares in a monotone voice, displeased to be home with his sibling. He suddenly appears out of no where, making Sasuke shiver as bit in surprise, which he quickly hides.

"I have a question for you," Sasuke states, staring at him seriously.

"Now what may it be little brother," Itachi replies, his dark eyes boring into Sasukes matching ones.

"Can I go to a field trip."

" To where?" Itachi asks.

"Okinawa for Kakashi-senseis class," Sasuke responds simply, passing him the permission slips. Itachi signs them, watching as his younger brother then left to his room before going to his room as well.

"_Hey Naruto it's Sasuke,"_ Sasukes texts a bit nervously, instantly receiving a message in turn.  
"_ Hey teme! Are you allowed to go to Okinawa?"_ Naruto asks, hoping he was.

"_ Yeah are you?"_

" _I haven't asked yet, BRB ok?" _Naruto says, leaving his room to ask his mother like figure, Iruka. He finds him at their kitchen, making his favorite meal, Ramen.

"Iruka I have a question," Naruto says, trying to steal a delicious noodle when he thought Iruka wasn't looking.

"Yeah Naruto?" Iruka asks, slapping the blondes hand away. He whines a bit before telling him the news.  
"Kakashi-senseis class is having a field trip to Okinawa so I was wondering if I could go."

Iruka nods a bit, glad to see Naruto actually want to go somewhere for once.  
"And why do you seem so eager to go?" He questions, making the blonde blush.  
"Well there's this teme.." Naruto begins, muttering the words out quickly. Iruka winks, patting him on the back playfully. Naruto quickly gives him the permission slips. running off to his room in embarrassment.

"Ah that Naruto finding love," Iruka says with a shake of his head, filling out the documents before finishing dinner.

"I just hope the boy will always be there," He murmurs to himself.

"_ I can go! I can't wait till Saturday," _Naruto texts Sasuke excitedly.

"_ I know me too. I really am excited to spend some time with you Naruto."_

_" :) ," _ Naruto replies, and the two text for many more hours.

"_ Well teme I've go to go to bed, see you tomorrow sleep good dream of me," _Naruto says teasingly, before going to bed.

_" Goodnight dobe and again, I'm sorry; sweet dreams. I will trust me ;)"_ He replies, taking off all his clothes except his boxers. Naruto falls deep asleep holding his frog, too exhausted to even eat his ramen. Sasuke on the other hand begins to think of how right it felt to have the blonde against him and gew aroused, soon stroking himself.

"Mmm Naruto," He whispered, remembering how soft the his lips had been and how he wished to feel his soft tan skin up against his own. He soon was leaking precum, pumping his hard shaft faster as his thoughts grew dirtier. Soon he couldn't hold himself back and groaned, muttering Narutos name over and over a he imagined fucking him, making him scream his name.  
"Naruto," He moans, cumming hard onto his hand. He pants a bit, cleaning up the mess before going to bed, dreaming of the many things he was going to do with the blonde in a day with a smile.

O.O Hope it was okay! I'll add next chapter ASAP cause I'm in spring break so I am a bit busy.. heh xD anyways review and hope the little scene was a tease to you yaoi lovers ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Now enjoy xD

Friday quickly flew by much to Naruto and Sasukes delight; their excitement levels were by far surpassing any they have experienced beforehand the night before the trip.

" _I'm so excited teme! Promise to have a ton of fun with me Sasuke?" _Naruto asks, meanwhile preparing a luggage for the trip. He eagerly stuffs a few orange boxers, a few pairs of socks, some orange shirts, black tank tops, nice skinny jeans, and his frog pillow of course.

"_I promise," _Sasuke replies, also filling his bag with his basic essentials.

"_So are you going to buy me ramen? _Naruto questions randomly, making Sasuke smirk in amusement.

"_Depends what I get in return ;)" _He replies, making Naruto blush.

"Is he really hitting on me," Naruto thought, his heart racing a bit as he thought it was more then a playful comment."

"_I guess so," _He began to type unsurely, "_But hey! I gtg to sleep so sorry.. see you tom the airport! Don't replace me with one of your fangirls Sasuke gn teme"_ He responds, slipping into a clean pair of pajamas before falling asleep. Sasuke smiles at the message before instantly replying," Gn dobe dream of me & I will.. I promise."

He then too goes to bed, eager for tomorrow to just come already.

"Sasuke wake up," A deep voice says, awakening Sasuke from his slumber. He opens his eyes to see Itachis deep ones starring at his own, making him shiver uncomfortably.

"Hurry and dress I'll be preparing your breakfast," Itachi states, leaving the room to do so. Sasuke shakes his head and gets up, taking off his clothes and going into the bathroom. He turns on the water, waiting a bit for the water to warm up some before going in. He sighs as the warm water caresses his body, and soon his thoughts wander off to a certain blonde. He smiles and grabs the bottle of shampoo, scrubbing at his raven hair, growing a bit irritated as he did.

"Sasuke hurry or you'll be late," He hears Itachi declare. He quickly rinses off, washing his body. He then grabs his towel, drying his body quickly before getting dress.

"I'm going," He says aloud, rushing to the kitchen. Itachi gives him a sandwich before the two go to his car, speeding to the airport. They arrive a few minutes later, greeted by the sight of a few dozen teens in the airports lounging area.

"Be safe little brother," Itachi says, flicking him in his forehead. Sasuke nods, a bit annoyed by his brother. He then looks for the blonde, desperate to be belong his side.

"Iruka will you miss me?" Naruto asks, pursuing his lips a bit in curiosity. The older man nods, hugging him tightly.

"Make sure that crush of yours treats you good," He teases, pinching his cheeks in a mother like way, " And don't forget to brush your teeth, and shower, and eat more then just Ramen!" He orders, glaring at the dobe a bit to show he was serious. Naruto merely pouts before waving goodbye, walking to the Uchiha he spotted in the crowd of teens.

"Teme!" Naruto greets, tackling the raven. He grunts in surprise, a bit shocked by the welcome but pleased none the less.

"Attention all passengers for flight 234 the plane will take off in 10 minutes so please head your way inside," The intercom informs, and everyone begins to head into the plane, every student present. Sasuke and Naruto sit on their seats, Sasuke taking the window seat. He stares out of it, his eyes filled with his countless thoughts.

"Ready teme?" Naruto asks, grasping his arm as the pilot stated they were about to fly. Sasuke nods, and soon the plain roars to life, zooming past the path meant for it. Surrounding students shrieked in excitement as they reached 2000 feet above sea level, making Sasuke cover his face with a groan.

"Calm your panties teme you have me with you Sasuke," Naruto says with a cheeky grin, making Sasuke smirk.

"If anyone were to have panties it'd be you Naruto," He replies, making Naruto flush red in anger.

"Teme! You're so mean," He complains, blue eyes widening a bit at the view of the ground down below; pure ocean. He yawns, laying his head on Sasuke shoulder. He then closes his eyes, falling asleep on the teme quickly. Sasuke stares at him, amazed in how easily he fell asleep. He stares at him for a few minutes, admiring his beauty. From his luscious pink lips, to his exotic blue eyes, to his wild blonde locks, all he could think to describe him as was perfection. Sasuke then lays his head on Naruto, drifting off to sleep with him.

"We are having a emergency landing repeat a emergency landing. Please buckle up ladies and gentlemen we are going to crash!" The pilot states fearfully, causing the students to cry in fear.

"Calm down do as the man says and you'll be alright," Kakashi-sensei says calmly. Narutos lip quivers, but he remains silent and obeys.

"It'll be okay dobe," Sasuke whispers. Everyone whimpers as the plane races down, their eyes wide in fear. A few scream as they hit the earth, a few students dying from impact. Sasuke looks around after pushing debris off himself, greeted by the sight of a dead girl in front of him. His eyes widen and he checks Naruto, only to find him out cold. He carries him out the wrecked area, gathering along the few survivors.

"I promise I'll protect you Naruto," He mutters to the unconscious blonde, looking at the surrounding area with a unsure glance," I will.."

Well x3 sorry I'm a bit busy will post next chapter ASAP please review! Now where exactly did this plane crash at? xD you'll see well till then byee! ~~~~Hilda-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now enjoy dear readers xD

"Who's ..alive?" Kakashi asks, looking at the surviving passengers with a concerned look.

"Me," Responds Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino and a few others.

"So is Naruto," Sasuke says, motioning to the unconscious blonde in his arms. They nod, deciding to look for anymore possible survivors and resources in the remnants of the plane.

"I'll t-take care of Naruto-kun while y-you go help Sasuke-kun," Hinatat offers, which Sasuke agrees to. He carefully passes the blonde to Kiba, who lays him on a soft patch of grass besides Hinata. Quietly, Hinata begins to check his health, checking his pulse and vital signs.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieks, making everyone turn to look at her," Look out behind you!"

A creature over ten feet tall swings at him, barely missing him by a few feet. He runs to Naruto, picking him up swiftly before running back to the plane. .Others follow close behind, all of them making it to the safety of the fallen plane, excluding one girl. The creature throws her against a tree; the blow strong enough to crush her spine. As her shattered bones pierce her flesh, the animal begins to eat her, making Sakura and Ino scream. Kakashi and Kiba cover their mouths, muffling their screams to ensure they remain hidden.

" I can't believe it ate Yuki," Sakura whimpers, after the monster vanished back to the jungle it had so suddenly appeared from. Ino hugs her tearfully, and the two girls cry over the loss of their friend. The rest of the passengers grimace at the display, their fear level even higher then before. After a few minutes of respectful silence, Kakashi calls for attention. By now, even Naruto was aware of what was going on and was holding onto Sasuke.

"Look I honestly have no clue where the hell we are or what that thing that..ate Yuki was...And I'm sure that thing isn't normal. For now on we have to do what we can to do so. So who is willing to do so?" Kakashi asks, watching as everyone instantly raises their hand.

"But what can we do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks, rubbing his forehead in distress. They all stare silently at Kakashi, waiting for the older mans reply.

"Well, for starters, lets collect what we can before anything else comes for dinner."  
Everyone nods before grabbing what they think could be useful, ranging from the first aid kit, to some clothes that hadn't been destroyed from the crashing. Naruto crawls to the back, careful to not get hurt with the glass. Sasuke follows him, and the two are alone in the back of the plane.

"I'm just scared Sasuke. What if I never get to have ramen again," Naruto cries, hugging the raven.

" I promise you I'll make sure you can," Sasuke replies, starring at his blue eyes. Naruto smiles a bit, before leaning closer to him. Their lips meet gently, Sasuke merely running his tongue onto Narutos soft lips until he opens his mouth, welcoming the teme into it. Their tongues play gently, growing a bit fiercer until they remembered their purpose back there. They then continue on searching for good materials, before joining the rest of the group.

"We should make a shelter in that giant tree; it already has a narrow hole we can squeeze into for the night."

"Yeah lets try that out but everyone together quietly," Kakashi says, heading to said tree. He slowly goes in, later sticking his hand out to motion them to go inside. Everyone slides in, relieved to be safe for the night.

"Lets rest now, the tree is quite large. Please don't leave at all..sleep as well as you can tomorrows a busy day," Kakashi says, curling up in a corner. Hinata and Kiba huddle up together in one side near a few others, leaving a bit of room left for Sasuke and Naruto in a secluded area in the tree.

"Goodnight teme," Naruto mutters, crawling on top of Sasuke.

"Good-mm," Sasuke groans, trying to stare at the blonde. Naruto continued to rub his crotch, enjoying the ravens muffled cries. He then stops, falling asleep cuddling with Sasuke. Sasuke smirks at the blonde, realizing how much of a tease he was. He then hugs his waist, remaining attentive as they slept for any danger that could be literally be outside the tree.

XD well I hope it's ok :) Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'll add next chap ASAP :3 ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly.. now enjoy xD hehe

"Wake up Naruto," Sasuke says, pushing the sleeping dobe lightly. He wakes up with a whine, mentioning something about ramen and a sexy teme as he awoke crankily.

"What? Oh yeah.." Naruto says, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Sasuke nods and looks to see if everyone else was awake as well.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Two cheerful voices yell, making everyone wince, yet smile at this familiar behavior. Both girls circle the raven, asking if he would protect them from the scary monsters that could be lurking outside. He grunts, pushing the two away before going to speak with Kakashi.

"We might as well be using what we can to defend ourselves."

"Agreed but how do you suppose we do so Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, staring at him. Sasuke points at the many sticks, rocks, and twigs inside the tree, gesturing how to make a make shift spear with ease. Kakashi asks everyone else to do so, which they all do it easily.  
"L-like this K-kiba-koi?" Hinata asks her boyfriend, blushing as he held her close as she built hers. He nods, kissing her pale cheek.

"Sasuke-kun! Look at my. Isn't it perfect?" Ino asks, fluttering her eyes as she showed off her spear.

"No you stupid pig girl my is better! Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura says, pushing the blonde away. The two glare at one another, two busy arguing to notice the raven slipping away from their perverted clutches.

"Sasuke is my pretty?" Naruto asks, passing him his. Sasuke nods, kissing him on his cheek. Everyone stares at the display of affection, surprised. Kakashi just smirks, thinking how ironic it was that being stranded on a cursed Island could bring forth their feelings even more.

"NARUTO! Why is my Sasuke-kun kissing your cheek and not my?" Sakura shouts, waving an angry fist at the blonde. Ino also threatens to hit him, actually pointing her spear at him.

"I'll fucking kill you," The two girls growl. Naruto stares at them with wide eyes, crawling to a corner in fear. Sasuke goes in front of him, grabbing his own spear.

"Get the fuck away from Naruto."

The two girls stare at him, lowering their spears eventually. Kakashi takes them away, telling Kiba and a few others to keep an eye on the obviously unstable girls.

"I'm leaving ," Sasuke states, grabbing his stuff and spear with him, with Naruto following with his own spear close behind. The rest of the group watches as they wander out the safety of the tree, into the unknown inside the jungle.

"Teme what do we do now?" Naruto whispers, keeping an eye out for danger and a possible place to live at for a bit. Sasuke remains quiet, keeping a fast, swift pace as he over stepped branches and such that covered the jungles ground.

" Help me find a tree like the on we were at," Sasuke replies. Naruto nods, finding one a few yards away. They hurry there, nearly making it until a uninvited guest appeared. It eyes them with its serpent like eyes, crawling to them with its mouth wide open. Sasuke stares at its sharp canines, preparing to throw the spear at any moment. Naruto screams as it goes towards him, freaking out as it nearly reaches him. He throws his spear at its open mouth, managing to pierce through its scaly skin. It screams in agony, thrashing wildly in pain. Sasuke hurries and throws his at its neck, killing it.

"Is it dead Sasuke?" Naruto asks, his voice unstable.

"Yeah," He replies, pulling the spears out of it. The points drip its blood, which Sasuke ignores. He then ushers Naruto to go into the tree, which thankfully, was safe as well. He looks around it, noticing how it seemed too good to be true.

"Do you think there were others here before too?" Sasuke questions seriously. The blonde nods.

"I'm hungry.." Naruto whines, holding his stomach. Sasuke shakes his head.

"We have to make sure we are safe dobe."  
He then goes outside, grabbing a few twigs and such.

"With these I can make a bow, hopefully some arrows too so we can hunt," He says with a smirk. Naruto nods, glad to be stuck in this scary place with a reliable guy.

" Just tell me what to do to help," Naruto says. Sasuke shows him how to make a simple, yet efficient arrow, while he worked on the bow.

"So about that kiss..." Naruto began. Sasuke continues on with the bow.

"Yeah dobe?" He asks curiously.

"Does that mean you like me Sasuke?" Naruto asks nervously, keeping his eyes at the arrows.

"Of course it does Naruto," Sasuke says, finishing the arrow. He then goes to Naruto, kissing him square on the lips deeply.

"I really like you Naruto," He mutters, nuzzling his neck.

"I do too teme!" Naruto grins, hugging him", now lets continue on working so you can buy me some ramen you promised me."  
Sasuke smiles, hugging him a bit.  
"You better not tell anyone of this," He teases lightly. Naruto nods, and the two continue on thinking of ways to simply survive.

Naruto and Sasuke are alone in that scary island :O xD hope you guys are enjoying story! Till next time ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto xD now enjoy and review! :D

The two boys wander a few yards away from their 'home', looking for something to quench their hunger. Sasuke and Naruto make sure to remain vigilant at all time, not willing to become the food to some animal. They manage to kill a bird like creature near their tree.

"Do you think it'll taste like chicken?" Naruto asks, eyeing the two head animal with uncertainty.

"Hn if you pretend it does it will dobe," Sasuke responds, attempting to behead it with a sharp rock. It works, and he then hangs it to let all the blood drip out of its body, keeping guard always. After its done, he begins gutting it, keeping what appeared to be edible, leaving the rest for whatever was attracted by the blood. They walk back to their tree, deciding to make a fire quickly to cook the meat.

"Get me some wood.

"Yes teme," Naruto says, grabbing a few fallen branches and passing it to Sasuke. He manages to make a small flame, hanging the meat above the dancing fire to cook. As it does, the two boys look at their surroundings, their stomachs roaring in hunger.

"Can we eat now?" Naruto asks for the tenth time, making Sasuke sigh.

"Just another minute dobe," He tells the blonde. Naruto nods, eyeing the meat eagerly.

"It's done," Sasuke says, handing him his share of food. He then carefully stomps the fire off, going back inside the tree along to eat with Naruto safely. They tear into the creatures soft meat, savoring its delicious, fatty flavor.

"Mmm this taste like ramen!" Naruto cheers, finishing his. Sasuke rolls his eyes, silently continuing to eat his. He notices the blondes sad face, deciding to give him the rest of his food.

"Here dobe," Sasuke says, waving the food in front of the blondes face teasingly. Naruto whines, begging for him to share.

"You can have it, but you have to take it out of here," Sasuke tells him, putting a piece of meat on his tongue. Naruto shrugs, blushing before frenching him for the meat, until it was all gone.

"Thanks teme!" He says, hugging the raven. Sasuke smiles.

"So can we play a game?" Naruto asks, sitting on his lap. Sasuke nods.

"Like what?"

"Truth or dare. I just want things to feel sort of like normal.." The blonde states.

"Alright. You go first."

"Truth or dare teme?!" Naruto questions dramatically, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Hn I pick...dare," Sasuke replies. Naruto stares at him thoughtfully.

"I dare you to take off all your clothes except your boxers," Naruto grins. Sasuke shrugs and strips, watching as the blonde tensed up at the almost naked presence of his body.

"Truth or dare Naruto?"

"I pick truth."  
"Is it true you wished I didn't have my boxers on," Sasuke says, watching with amusement as the blondes eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Naruto nods, staring at the ground.

"You have to say it," Sasuke says, moving closer to him.

"I want your boxers off," Naruto admits, blushing uncontrollably. Sasuke kisses his cheek laughing.

"Alright Naruto want to go swim at the creek? It's not really far so if anything we can make it here," He says, hoping the blonde would agree.

"Sure teme!" He says eagerly, heading out the tree with his spear. Sasuke follows close behind, following Naruto.

"Sasuke! There's some creepy thing near the water," Naruto says, pointing his spear at it. The animal resembles a mix of a fox, only with larger claws, and of course fangs and slitted eyes. It runs to them, jumping on top of Naruto before Sasuke could kill it.

"Ah hehe can we keep him," Naruto says, petting the friendly creature. It purrs, rubbing its head onto Naruto.

"I guess we can keep it..but what shall we name it?" Sasuke questions, staring at their new companion.

"How about umm...Aka-chan!"

"Hn sure as long as you swim with me now," Sasuke replies. Naruto smiles, taking off his clothes, minus his boxers. Sasuke does so also, jumping into the creek. Meanwhile Aka-chan seems to relax, watching the two boys play in the water.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, throwing himself at the other boy. They go under the water, wrestling a bit as they went up for air.

"This water is so fresh," Sasuke comments, splashing Naruto," right Naruto?" He teases.

"Teme! You're going to pay," He says, splashing back at him. The two duel for a bit, Sasuke ending up as the loser.

"Haha teme you lost! In your sexy face!" Naruto says, patting his back laughing. Sasuke blushes a bit, not showing his embarrassment in losing.

"Lets dry up a bit in the shore." The two boys sit by Aka-chan, enjoying the feeling of the suns warm rays on them. Their clothes dries after a few minutes, yet they remain there.

"Do you think we'll ever go back Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"Honestly I don't know, but I'm glad to be here with you," He responds sincerely. Naruto nods before getting up.

"It's getting late we should go now; come on Aka-chan!" He says, running off to their home, with both of his companions behind.

"We'll be one big happy family for now then Sasuke," He mutters as he runs.

So now there's three xD Please review :DDD I'll add next chap ASAP dear readers but till then ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! XD now enjoy :D

A few weeks pass and Naruto, Sasuke, and Aka-chan manage to survive, eating plenty of the strange, but delicious 'bird' and other things Aka-chan introduced them to.

"Teme! Do you think Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the group.. are well you know... alive?" Naruto asks randomly, making Sasuke stare.

"I don't know.. if you want we can go by and see if there doing well."

Naruto nods, hoping they were okay even if a few of them drove him utterly insane.

"Come Aka-chan field trip time," The blonde says, waking the lazy pet up. She gets up and follows them, whining a bit.

"She is really like her mother," Sasuke comments.

"Huh?" Naruto says. Sasuke shakes his head with a smile.

"Nothing dobe," He responds, kissing his cheek. They all walk out the tree, relaxed. Sasuke and Naruto merely on Aka-chan to sniff/hear danger, while she on the other hand wants to keep her mommy and daddy safe.

"Sasuke do you thinks that's the tree?" Naruto questions, pointing at a tree.

"I don't know lets go see." They all go closer to the tree, surprised to see a few people there.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke!" Kiba shouts, running outside with the rest of the group. In total out of the initial forty survivors, only fifteen remained, including them.

"What happened?" Naruto asks, not wanting to understand what happened to them. They don't reply.

"Sasuke-kun? Did you come to take me as your mate?" Ino asks, staring at him.

"What the hell? What does she mean as mate," Sasuke asks uncomfortably.

"Well it's obvious we're never going home. We might as well have partners meanwhile," Kakashi replies in a low, unhappy tone.

"That's not true! Help will come and save us all," Naruto states, glaring at them.

"Baka no one's coming for us we're all screwed. Don't be acting like you have a life back there Naruto cause you don't and never will!" Sakura says rudely, pushing Naruto to the floor. Sasuke glares daggers at her, helping Naruto get up.

"Shut up..just shup. All my life I've been hopeless because of people like you treat me worst then shit just because my parents are dead, and because my beloved Iruka is gay: But you know what I honestly don't give a fuck in what you say anymore! You can just die for thinking that way, but I won't.." Naruto shouts, storming off with Aka-chan. Sasuke shakes his head.

"Even with the possibility of us not surviving he tries to make you hopeful, after all you've done to him, yet you treat him like shit still. You're wrong he does have a life; with me here and there, where ever the fuck we may be at." Sasuke then walks up to Kakashi.

"I don't think we'll be communicating for a while. If anything look for us in the jungle, good luck to you all.." He says, leaving the tree as well. Sakura remains silent, shocked by the blondes words.

"Naruto! Hold up," Sasuke says, running up to him. Naruto stops and waits, throwing himself to him when Sasuke stands in front of him.

"Life is so mean to me Sasuke it hurts," Naruto whispers.

"I know," He replies, kissing him gently," But you have me now and I won't let you hurt anymore." Naruto grasps his hand, dragging him inside their tree home with Aka-chan close behind.

"Aka-chan go get food," Naruto orders sweetly, knowing she'd come back safely. She runs out the narrow entrance, eager to please her mommy.

"Sasuke do you love me?" Naruto asks seriously. Sasuke stares deeply into his azure eyes.

"I do so much Naruto, ever since that day I first say you, I couldn't help but fall for you. I love you dobe," He admits sincerely. Naruto blushes at the beauty of his words, feeling his heart race.

"I love you too teme," He replies, "But I want you to prove it to me Sasuke, prove it to me you love me," Naruto says, bringing him into a passionate kiss. The two french deeply, pouring out all their love and lust into one meaningful kiss.

"I will Naruto," Sasuke whispers into his ear, laying him gently on their make shift bed.

Oooh so they admit their love ;) 333 Hehe please review! I'll respost ASAP byee! ~~~~Hilda-chan XD!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Enjoy hehe x3

Sasuke gently kisses and licks Narutos neck as he removes his clothes.

"Mmmm Sasuke it feels weird..in a good way though. Please go on," Naruto moans. Sasuke complies, removing his own clothes as well. He then pauses, looking at Naruto. From his beautiful sun kissed skin, to his slim, lean body, going onto those amazing eyes and heart that had stolen his own; he knew he truly loved this guy.

"You're so beautiful Naruto," Sasuke says, kissing his chest and stomach lovingly. The blonde moans softly, hardening a bit as he felt the caresses. Sasuke then reached for his erection, stroking it softly.

"My you're pretty big," Sasuke says, playing with the 8 inch cock. Naruto blushes, squirming under the the temes teasing touches. Sasuke then bends down, giving the head a attentive lick.

"Mm." He opens his mouth, allowing

the hard shaft to go in while suckling it, rubbing a finger around the blondes hole.

"Mmm Sasuke your mouth is making my thing feel good." Sasuke sucks harder, staring up at him.

"Say cock Naruto. Tell me you like me sucking your cock," He demands, nuzzling the patch of soft blonde hair above it. Naruto turns even more scarlet then Hinata by Sasukes words.

"You're making my cock feel really good," He says, thrusting his hips to make Sasuke take more of his shaft in. The raven welcomed it happily, pumping what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"Eh I'm going to cum Sasuke," Naruto mutters, staring at Sasukes face. He releases his load into the awaiting mouth, groaning a bit as Sasuke sucked harder to make sure to swallow every drop.

"Naruto..," Sasuke says, licking his lips contently.

"Can I please put it in?" He asks, showing him his own need. Naruto nods eagerly.

"Just tell me how teme."

Sasuke makes him go on all fours,rubbing his cheeks gently. He then spreads them, licking his fingers up before putting them in, stretching him carefully. Soon Sasuke had a total of four fingers inside, meaning he was ready for him.

"Please put it in already," Naruto begs, spreading his ass. Sasuke blushes a bit, rubbing the tip of his head on it. Slowly he goes in, both guys moaning at the new sensation.

"Mmm Naruto can I move?" Sasuke questions, groaning as Naruto began to move onto him. He grabs the blondes waist, shoving himself all the way in.

"Mm you're really big teme," Naruto says, moaning as Sasuke slowly fucked him. He then grasps his own cock, pumping it in time with Sasukes rough thrust. The raven rams into him at a fast pace, panting a bit as the blonde was.

"I think I'm going to cum," Naruto says, moaning loudly. Sasuke goes as fast as he could, jacking Naruto off as well.

"Mmm Sasuke!" Naruto screams, shooting cum all over their 'bed' in many streams. Sasuke gets even hornier by the feel of Narutos warm cum on his hands, and starts to spank him lightly.

"Mmm I'm going to cum in you Naruto!" Sasuke shouts, putting himself as deep as he could as he released his large load within the dobe. Naruto whimpers at the feeling, panting too. After a few minutes, Sasuke pulls out tiredly. He then lays the tired blonde on him, kissing him sweetly and covering him with their 'blanket'.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke smiles.

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto replies, falling asleep with his head on Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke too falls asleep a bit afterwards, holding his loves naked body close to his own. Aka-chan arrives a bit after, dragging a chicken like thing with her. She smells the air and knows she may have a little sibling to take care of. She then curls up next to the two after dumping the meat in a corner for later.

Sorry I've been busy I'll update ASAP! Review please hope you liked lemon ;D ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sorry I'm a bit busy with studying. Anyhow, enjoy! :D

"N-naruto.." A voice whispers in the darkness a few days after Sasuke and Naruto declared their love for one another, waking Naruto. Quietly, he grabs a spear and walks out, squinting in the night.

"Who's there? Show yourself I'm armed," He warns. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees two dark figures.

"Naruto-kun! P-please help us, Sakura has gone mad! We m-Managed to get help on o-our way with S-shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei b-building a radio out of t-the broke one from the p-plane, but she just started k-killing everyone and it's h-horrible!" Hinata cries. Naruto looks at the other figure and gasps in horror as he sees it is Kiba.

"Please Naruto the bitch got me I promise I'll buy you lots of ramen," Kiba says, holding onto his wound. Naruto smiles at the joke and helps him up.

"You don't need to silly," He tells him, making Kiba grin. Hinata hoist him up from the other side, hurrying to go into the safety of the tree.

"Naruto where were you?" Sasuke asks, eyes widening a fraction of an inch as he saw the two other people he brought with himself. Aka-chan sniffs curiously at the two new people, wondering who the hell they were. She shakes it off as she sees her parents were fine with them, so going onto Sasukes lap, she fell asleep.

'Why are you two here?" Sasuke questions, now noticing the blood staining Kibas shirt.

"Sakura w-went terribly crazy a few days after you left, s-she killed so many p-people we just managed to escape now. A plane is coming to rescue us tomorrow at t-the beach but she a-and Ino are guarding it and the f-few of us left can't seem to d-defeat her," Hinata says, checking on Kibas injury. He whines and complains at her, with the other two males telling him to shut his trap and to be a man.

"Hn seems it's time we take out the bitch huh dobe?"

Naruto remains silent for a bit before responding ," Yeah teme.."

"So what are we doing teme?" Kiba asks, making Naruto glare at him.

"Listen up! Only I can call him teme!" He says, flushing in jealously. Hinata and Sasuke smile at the cute scene.

"I was just kidding he's all yours! Hinata is mine though," Kiba says, winking at the flushing Hyuuga.

"Anyways l-lets plan," Hinata says, and all four of the former students huddle up.

-Elsewhere-

"What do you think you're doing, you lazy bitch? Work!" Sakura orders, backhanding a fellow classmate. She remains motionless, unable to rise from the position she was on the ground; simply she was too tired to move. Sakura grows impatient, glaring at the overworked girl with fury.

"Oh so you think you're so special and deserve a break? I'll show you how wrong you are little cunt!" Sakura yells, kicking her in the ribs. The rest of the 'slaves continue on with their duties, to frightened to go against the blonde or pink haired lunatics. After bruising her sides, Sakura smiles at the rest of the on viewers, whistling a Ino.

"May this all be a lesson to you to listen to us! You're all nothing but a bunch of pawns for our usage."

"That's right! Now obey us if you don't want to be like her," Ino says, pointing a blade at the workers. They shake their head no and try to ignore the whimpers of the girl. Sakura and Ino cut her wrists, making her writhe in pain. She desperately tries to get up, screaming as Ino punched her face while Sakura pinned her down, intent on showing the others not to mess with them.

"Too late now," Sakura says, shaking her side with disappointment before beheading her, kicking her head to the crowd. Her blank eyes stare at them, making them cry. The two girls laugh hysterically, cupping the blood staining their hands with pride.

"Stop crying and get to work!" Sakura says, threatening to punish again. She then stares at the sky, wondering if 'her' Sasuke-kun will love her now.

Almost last chapter! XD Again forgive my tardiness :( I'll update another chapter today to make it up! Anyways please review I love all of them my dear followers ~~~~Hilda-chan XD!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Warning HinaKiba lemon and gore in this chapter xD You have been warned o.o

"P-please be careful!" Hinata says, staring at Naruto and Sasuke with worry.

"I promise Hinata! Don't you or Kiba worry we'll handle this; we'll be back just in time so we can all go back home," Naruto says, hiding the small, yet dangerous blade he himself crafted in the jungle, with Sasuke.

"B-but.." Hinata mutters. Sasuke and Naruto shake their head.

"Don't worry we promise we'll be back, beside we have a doube ramen date later! Right teme?" Naruto asks the raven. Kiba smirks at the thought of a date with these two.  
"Yeah don't worry we'll be fine," Sasuke promises, and the two venture out to eliminate the girls who have gone insane.

"I h-hope they're right," Hinata says, curling up next to Kiba. He nods, hugging her waist to lay her on his lap.

"Hinata can I make love to you?" Kiba asks, making Hinata blush. She nods, leaning into kiss him shyly. He responds eagerly, brushing his tongue along her lips, asking for permission to enter. She allows him to, playing with his tongue gently. Their kiss grows rougher, and soon Kiba has her pinned beneath him, his need evident.

"K-kiba why all of the sudden y-you want to .." Hinata asks, staring into his feral eyes.

"I don't know if your dad will ever let me be with you again. I just want to have this night with you Hinata please," He begs, holding her hand. She smiles at him.

"Of course you can Kiba I love you," She says, allowing his hands to run themselves all over her body. One gropes her breast gently, making her moan. Kibas other hand carefully removes her clothes.  
"You're perfect Hinata," Kiba says, running his hand along her smooth skin with admiration and love. Hinata blushes, biting her lip in pleasure.

"P-please strip too Kiba," She says, watching as he removed his clothes. She stares at his very excited manhood with curiosity and want.

"Can I prepare you Hinata?" Kiba asks, twisting a pink nipple while rubbing her clit teasingly. She gasps, growing wet by the feeling. She nods at him.

Kiba takes a soft breast into his mouth, deciding to play with her full, white breasts for a bit. He swirls his tongue on her nipple, loving the soft moans she made for him.

"Please play w-with me down t-there." Kiba does as his beloved asks, lowering himself to see what laid between her thighs. He kisses her lips, licking the clit unsurely.

"Mmm Kiba p-please more," Hinata begs, pressing his head down. He licks and sucks on the sensitive bud, leaking pre-cum as he tasted her. He then wanted to put more then just his tongue in her, and began to finger her pussy gently. Hinata and Kiba french as he stretches her, making the experience even better. Kiba then stops, desperately wanting to become one with her.

"I'm going to put it in Hinata," He says, rubbing it against her lips. She nods, holding onto his shoulders. Slowly, he slids in, breaking the barrier of her virginity. She whimpers in pain, calmed by his soothing kisses. He remains still, allowing her to adjust to his cock.

"You c-can move," She tells him. Kiba does so quickly, amazed by the feeling of being inside her. They moan as he pumps into her, brushing against her g-spot. She sucks on his neck a bit, surprising Kiba pleasantly in the bold act. He sucks on her breast some more, making Hinata gasp at both amazing sensations.

"Ah K-kiba I feel so g-good," Hinata says, staring at him. Kiba kisses her lips, going a bit harder. She moans into his mouth, neither breaking the kiss.

"I'm going t-to cum Kiba!" Hinata yells, splashing her juices onto Kiba.

"Mmm Hinata I love you so much," He whispers, rubbing her clitoris as he thrusted more rapidly into her. He releases his cum into her womb, secretly hoping to have impregnate her. He forces his semen a bit deeper into her, pulling out afterwards.

"That was amazing," He says, kissing her cheek. She nods, blushing.

"K-kiba I love you I'll be w-with you no matter w-what okay?" Hinata says, letting Kiba know she wouldn't allow anyone to separate them. Aka-chan barks, letting then know she had seen the whole thing. Hinata faints, making Kiba grin.

"Don't you tell your mommy or daddy about this or you won't meet Akamaru!"

-Elsewhere-

Naruto and Sasuke watch from above as their fellow classmates were beat by Sakura, eager to kill the evil bitch already. They restrain themselves, knowing well enough the two girls were severely deadly. Silently, they climb down, heading as close to them as possible.

"Why you want to end up the same as your friend?" Sakura asks, slapping a girl. She begs to not be punished, but Ino and Sakura drag her by her hair.

" I can't take this Sasuke," Naruto says, rushing out of the bushes.

"Stop it Sakura! Leave her alone," Naruto orders, making the two girls stop in their tracks.

"Why isn't it Sasukes little boy toy," Ino remarks. Sakura laughs at her joke.

"So have you come to be killed baka?" Sakura asks, moving close to Naruto. The blonde stands his ground, trying to show the two he wasn't scared anymore.

"Why Ino I think he does want to be killed," Sakura says, kicking him quickly. Naruto punches her in the face, making her stare at him with wide eyes.

"Oh so you think you can beat me idiot. You're wrong. You're nobody!" Sakura yells, clawing at his arms. Naruto groans, ignoring the blood seeping out the cuts. He then grasps her arm, twisting it enough to dislocate it. Sakura screams, biting his shoulder. Naruto cries out as she doesn't let go, banging hard against a tree to make her let go. Ino tries to help the pinkette, finding a knife against her throat instead.

"Go to hell," Sasuke whispers, his eyes seemingly red. He slits her throat before she can attack him, throwing her body to the ground. He then heads to help his love, hoping he was okay.

"You're worthless Naruto," Sakura taunts, stabbing Naruto with a ragged rock. He bites his lip, holding back a scream. He then kicks her face, somehow managing to lift his leg that high. She smiles at him a bloody smile, making him stare at her with fear.

"Why not so brave now baka?" Sakura asks, dragging herself to the blonde.

"L-leave me alone," Naruto begs, remembering the day he lost his parents after seeing that bloody smile. The same wicked smile that haunts his dream to date.

"No you took my Sasuke-kun from me you should die!" Sakura cries, stabbing his thigh. Sasuke sees this and charges at her, throwing her against a tree, Her arm breaks, making both useless to her now. She looks up to see Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! I knew you'd be proud of me," Sakura says, smiling wickedly. Sasuke shakes his head no, drawing his knife.

"I would never be with some heartless bitch like you, go to hell with Ino," He says, beheading her as she had done to so many others. Sasuke then throws the blade to the ground, rushing to Narutos side. He whimpers in Sasukes arms.

"Don't worry I'm here Naruto; I will always be." The roar of a engine brings everyone's attention to the sky, making a gleam of hope and joy shine in their eyes.

Almost done with the series a chap or so to go! Please review hope you liked it! ~~~~Hilda-chan XD!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Enjoy last chapter x3

All the people rush to the plane, crying happily. The rescuers assisted those too weak to even move, and stared at Aka-chan.

"What the hell is that?" A grown man asks. Naruto hugs her protectively.

"She's my baby and she is coming with us," Naruto states, walking into the plane with her in his arms. Sasuke follows close behind, smirking in amusement at the adults face.

"I'm so happy we are finally going home! I've missed Iruka so much! We can have our date too now teme," The blonde says, sitting on the ravens lap. He hugs his dobe, laying his head on his shoulder comfortably.

"We're about ready to go. Is everyone.. left on board?" The pilot asks, looking at everyone for a response.

"Yeah that's all," Kiba states, holding his girl. Everyone then braces for lift off, thinking of how it had been just four months ago since they were in a similar predicament.

"Eh here it goes," A girl says. Everyone flinches a bit, calming down as they soared across the sky.

"So Hinata are you going to tell your father about your relationship with Kiba?" Sasuke questions, trying to make time go by faster.

"O-of course," Hinata says surely, grasping Kibas hand. He grins at the two boys.

"So that means are ramen date is coming true!" Naruto cheers, making them all laugh.

"Of course it does dobe," Sasuke says, nuzzling his neck affectionately. Naruto blushes at the gesture, making Hinata giggle.

"Excuse me, but are you guys hungry? Surely you guys must be starving so shall I bring you a snack?" A woman asks caringly, making the teens stare at her eagerly.

"Yes!" All teens cry, making the adults shake their head.

"I'll be right back with your food." The woman then returns rolling a cart down the ail, containing water bottles, a few plates filled with tomato soup, and crackers. They eye it, not really sure if they were hungry for that.

"Thank you," They tell her, watching as she walks off to serve the rest of the students.

"I'm not sure if I want this Sasuke," Naruto says, swirling the soup with his spoon unsurely.

"It is as though we are children yet again in this sense," Hinata comments, trying to sip a spoonful of soup.

"Yeah I give up," Kiba says, slurping it all up in a gulp. Naruto does the same, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"It seems nothing can stand between these two ways from food. Why Naruto the only thing I've seen you drink more eagerly then that is ramen and something special."

"Ahaha Naruto loves his milk!" Kiba teases, making Hinata slap his hand, and Naruto blush. Sasuke merely nods at his comment and finishes off his own food.

-Few hours later-

"Sasuke are we there yet?" Naruto asks, making Sasuke sigh.

"No we are not Naruto," He replies.

"How about now? Are we there yet?" He asks again after a few seconds. Sasuke stares at him annoyingly.

"No we are not there yet Naruto," He says sternly. A few seconds pass before the blonde asks again.  
"How about now?"

"No we are not yet there! Hey dobe follow me real quick," He says, dragging the blonde with him to the restroom. He makes sure not to make a lot of noise as they pass by their fellow sleeping companions.

"Sasuke where are we going?" Naruto whispers curiously. Sasuke doesn't respond, just continuing on till they reach the restroom. He then opens the door, pushing Naruto in before going inside as well.

"Naruto you got me so hard when you didn't' deny how much you love my cum," Sasuke purrs, suckling on his neck. The blonde moans, arching his back.

"What are we doing Sasuke?" Naruto asks, rubbing onto him teasingly. Sasuke doesn't reply, continuing to touch him as he began to strip him of his clothes. The then begins to pump Naruto, pinning him against the wall.

"I want you to ride me dobe," Sasuke says, rubbing his need onto him through his pants. He then sits on the toilet, removing his pants, showing Naruto his very large need.

"Ride me Naruto," Sasuke orders, watching as Naruto nods obediently. He crawls onto Sasuke, rubbing the tip against before forcing it in. Both moan at the feeling, and Naruto then slams the rest in, riding Sasuke eagerly.

"Oh god Sasuke you feel so good in me," Naruto moans. Sasuke holds his waist, helping him thrust onto him faster. He then begins to stroke Narutos need, making the blonde whimper in pleasure.

"Cum for me soon love, before anyone wakes. Maybe then can even hear you scream my name," Sasuke says, standing up and thrusting himself even deeper into Naruto. He fucks him roughly against the wall, smirking as he felt his dobes ass tighten more around him.

"I'm cumming Sasuke!" Naruto yells, shooting his sperm onto Sasukes abdomen. Sasuke continues to slam into him, releasing hot gushes of cum into Naruto a bit afterwards. He then pulls out, still very hard.

"Suck me," Sasuke orders, waving his erection to the blonde. Naruto suckles on the sensitive head, pumping and licking the hard shaft before receiving his salty reward.

"Thanks dobe," Sasuke says, helping him dress. The two then share a swift kiss, hurrying back to their seats. Thankfully no one noticed their absence, except Aka-chan of course. She stares at the two, waiting for a answer in why they left.

"Well that's none of your concern missy," Naruto tells her, laying her on his lap.

"We were making your brothers and sisters," Sasuke tells her, making Naruto whine.

"Sasuke! She's just a baby! Don't listen to your daddy he's just a teme," Naruto tells her. Aka-chan stares at them blankly before walking off to explore the train.

"I guess we should take a nap Naruto. Might as well to make time pass faster," Sasuke says, leaning against the window. Naruto joins him, shivering a bit in fear.

"It won't end up the same way this time; I promise. I love you," Sasuke says, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," Naruto replies, trusting his words. The two then fall asleep, hopeful for their future.

-One hour later-

"We're about to land; please get in positions ladies and gentlemen." Everyone waits excitedly, shrieking as it landed.

"Here it goes," The teens mutter as they walk out, greeted by the sight of their families.

"Iruka!" Naruto yells, running into the arms of his guardian. The older man holds him tightly, shedding tears of relief to hold his son again. Sasuke is surprised when a pair of arms hold him, shocked to realize they were the arms of his brother, Itachi.

"Glad to see you little brother," Itachi smiles, thumping his forehead. Sasuke nods, actually happy to see him too. Aka-chan stares at the new man, not sure what to think of him.

"Oh this is Aka-chan. She's our daughter, as in Naruto and mines." Itachi smirks, knowing beforehand his crush of the blonde would have turned to something much deeper eventually.

"Iruka! There was so much happening! So much death, and monsters! But the teme kept me safe, and we even had a baby!" Naruto says, making Iruka eyes widen.

"You had a baby!" He cries, swinging at the raven. Itachi chuckles at the scene of his brother being beat by the protective mother.

"Not like that Iruka! Here's Aka-chan," Naruto corrects, introducing her to her grandfathers. He smiles at her, petting her in a friendly manner.

"Well nice to meet you Aka-chan! Lets see if you share your mothers love of ramen," Iruka says with a laugh. The other men chuckle at his joke, except Naruto.

"Hey who says I was the girl! Sasuke should be,'' Naruto whines. Sasuke ignores him, holding him from his waist.

"I believe we should all have a prayer for those lost.." Someone says. Everyone bows down their head respectfully, giving a moment of silence to those lost, and killed in the crash. A few sniffles are heard throughout the crowd as the names of the deceased teens are said.

"Well thank you for taking care of Naruto," Iruka says, shaking Sasukes hand. He smiles.

"Um Iruka can we live with Itachi cause I don't want to be without Sasuke! I love him!" He says, holding onto the raven. The two adults smirk.

"Well if you behave and make sure to use protection.. why not!" Iruka agrees, shoving the two boys into his car, with Aka-chan jumping in as well.

"We'll be at OUR house in a bit Itachi," Sasuke calls out, helping Naruto buckle himself. The two stare out the window, holding hands as they buzzed by the busy streets of Japan.

"It's going to be hard to get use to all this again," Naruto comments," at least we'll have ramen again!"

Sasuke nods, kissing Naruto gently.

"We'll be together no matter where we are Naruto," Sasuke says, making Naruto relax. The two then just close their eyes, relieved to be home, with one another where they belong.

I hope you liked it! If I get enough comments I'll make a short sequel of them getting use to their new life. Vote yes if you do no if I should just start some new. Please review anyways! Thanks a ton! ~~~~Hilda-chan XD!


End file.
